


Lavished, Lost

by DoctorStephenStrange



Series: Safe from harm [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, Light breath play, M/M, Magical Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStephenStrange/pseuds/DoctorStephenStrange
Summary: Such a pretty sight: on his knees, his – soft, sharp – mouth open and waiting. “Please,” Stephen says hoarsely, his bonds constricting as he twists forward. Silver-blue eyes blink then lashes flutter as Tony fists his hair, pushes him away. Tears now, at the corners, as he says the word again. “Please.”





	Lavished, Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



> Gifted to someone I adore.
> 
> Title taken from Philip Larkin's poem 'When first we faced...'
> 
> Un beta'd because, well, I don't have a beta in this fandom. Please forgive my errs. 
> 
> I own nothing...

The bruised and dying sunlight fades to indigo as the moon’s ancient gravity pulls the starlit blanket of night over the New York sanctum. Deep within its walls, in a chamber sealed by a power that protects them, a power that Tony doesn’t understand, Strange kneels at his feet.

Already nude, he’s been bound with bands of pure energy. Crimson, unbreakable but for the one word he knows neither of them will say, they twist and coil from elbow to slender wrist, between his spread thighs. A knot pulsates and glows on the strand that passes between his cheeks, directly over his hole: the doctor moans, eyes closed when it shines brighter, hotter. The restraints rub over his perineum, coming to an end in a loop tied to his scrotum, and when the muscles in his back tense (as they do now) he arches, arms lifting, pulling the noose tighter, tighter—

“I think I like you this way,” Tony says as he leans over Strange (still fighting it, not quite in the right frame of mind just yet, but compliant) tracing a line with the tips of his fingers along pinked cheekbones. “You’re much more of a – how should I put this? – a team player when you have something to think about besides yourself.”

Blood rushes to Stephen’s face, embarrassed, humiliated, a rosy stain spreading down his throat, over his chest. Between his legs, his bound cock is ruby-red, shiny and wet: Tony presses his foot against it and Stephen flinches, even though his lips part to whisper something that amounts to begging.

Tony slaps his lovers face – first one cheek, then the other – hard enough to leave the track of his hand. “I didn’t quite catch that. Louder.”

Such a pretty sight: on his knees, his – soft, sharp – mouth open and waiting. “Please,” Stephen says hoarsely, his bonds constricting as he twists forward. Silver-blue eyes blink then lashes flutter as Tony fists his hair, pushes him away. Tears now, at the corners, as he says the word again. “Please.”

“Please _what?_ ”

“Please Sir.”

 _Oh_ , that word, that one word, said in that sinful voice—

Arousal has been building for hours, since before the scene began, but now it roars to life and a wave of heat washes over him. He forces Stephen’s head back, lips stretching wider as he gasps, and bends his body back toward the floor – _all the better to eat you with,_ thinks the wolf inside Tony’s head – and runs his hands over the beautiful landscape of perfect skin laid bare only for him.

The position can’t be easy to maintain without the use of his hands for ballast. With every inch that he lowers himself, the band around his genitals tighten. He cries out when Tony straddles his chest, his prick a hair’s breadth from Stephen’s lips.

Stephen – beautiful, defiant Stephen, bound by his own magic – looks up at him, eyes glittering with anticipation. He rises up, just a little, enough that his hair still gripped between Tony’s fingers is pulled taut, and licks his lips.

_Fucking tease._

It takes one too hard tug of the clamp on Stephen’s nipple to bring him back into line. He hisses, groans, knees spreading wider causing the knot of crimson energy to press into his anus. Tony scrapes a nail over the tender skin, pulls again, this time hard enough to draw tiny beads of blood, all the while wishing that he’d remembered to use a chain so that he could pull both of those beautiful tits at once (there’s always next time). Still. They’ll bruise, be sore for days, a constant reminder of ownership and obedience.

Tears seep from the corners of Stephen’s eyes now, Tony kisses them away, salty and sweet, and reaches for his lovers cock: A tight squeeze, a hard slap – first his straining prick, then his balls – Stephen gasps, eyes wide and shimmering.  

“Now,” Tony says taking himself in hand. “I’m feeling generous today, so I’m gonna let you have my cock.”

Stephen sighs through those pretty lips, hot breath ghosting over Tony’s erection.

For a moment Tony just stares at his lover, whose eyes have blown black, silver halos shining up at him. One lock has fallen loose from his usually perfect hair, it makes him look somehow more vulnerable that the restraints could ever do.

Tony hooks his thumb into the corner Stephen’s mouth, where it’s softly bitten and sucked. Between Tony’s splayed legs, Stephen rises just enough to close his lush lips around the tip of Tony’s cock. It’s a paradox that his mouth, so capable of bitter words feels so sweet, so gentle. There’s a misconception that in the kind of arrangement he and Strange have, that one who is controlled must show more restraint than the one who controls: a fallacy borne out by how Tony has to keep himself from sliding into that velvet, hot mouth and down his pretty boy’s slender throat. He’s no fool. Strange has a good couple of inches on him, the best part of ten years too. Tony has his suit, but Stephen has so much more. There is as much giving going on here as there is taking: they’re both selfish, arrogant men made generous by this act.

Slowly, he loosens his grip. Little by little he allows Stephen to take him deeper, a gentle slide into an eager mouth, lips drawing him in. Electricity sparks and fizzes under the surface of his skin with every new sensation, with every new touch. There’s a scrape of teeth over the head, the pressing of just the tip of his tongue to the frenulum, then swallowing and moaning as Tony begins to push deeper, thrusting shallowly. Controlled at first, less so as time goes on. Wetter. Deeper. Faster. Tighter than any virgin pussy he’s ever had. It’s then that his mind provides an image – one of Tony’s semen dripping from his little whore’s hole as he kneels on all fours, his caged cock hanging useless and untouched between his legs, begging and moaning like a bitch in heat – and it’s all he can do not to come there and then.

Tony breathes – in and out, in and out – pulls himself back together. _Later_ , he promises himself, _later_.

His free hand strokes down Stephen’s throat, and – _Jesus Fucking Christ_ – he _feels_ himself there, so he wraps his hand around him, squeezes just enough that he feels the movement of his cock become restricted in the narrowing passage, just enough to cut off Stephens air. When he tries to pull back, Tony fists his hair again, forcing him down. Stephen stares up at him, tears glistening, but blinks them away, groaning, half gone with arousal despite the lack of oxygen. The way he looks – it’s nothing short of spectacular.

There’s some danger, he knows. Strange draws power from black magic, it keeps him alive in ways Tony really doesn’t care to know about. But the spell he cast earlier, the one that conjured his bonds, restricts his powers too, making him more vulnerable, more human. Trust is all they have right now to protect themselves. But it’s frightening to think how much damage they could do to each other if they tried. Even if they’re in—

 _Not a thought to examine right now,_ he realises.

With a sigh of his own, he releases Strange and lets him breathe for just a second or two before he decides he’s had enough and can’t wait any longer to use that damn mouth. Pleasure flares and coils around his spine as he slides the entire length of his erection down his lover’s throat. When the tip of his cock hits the back of it once more, Tony feels Stephen’s breath – laboured, as he struggles to breathe through his nose – puffing against his bare skin.

The time for teasing ends. Tony pulls out a little then forces himself further down, until he feels the muscles give way, become lax as Stephen yields to him. There are tears now on his cheeks, his chin is spit-slick and wet, still he hums what Tony thinks might be an attempt to say _yes, more_.

Strange is good with his mouth – a fucking pro, in fact – but the look in his eyes is that of a man who is dazed with lust, unbearably turned on by being taken for someone else’s pleasure. He’s struggling for breath – they both are. Doesn’t matter. It’s not going to take many more strokes into that gorgeous mouth to end this.

Tony fucks him roughly, Stephen’s head grasped tightly in both hands.

Heart racing, skin on fire, his thrusting becomes more urgent. The tip, suckled by the back of his throat, breaches something firm and Stephen gags-moans-cries, his face damp and astonishingly beautiful. 

“Suck,” Tony manages to say. “Harder you fucking whore. Harder.”

Stephen tries: he presses his tongue to the underside of Tony’s cock, restricting the space in his already tight mouth. He swallows, hard, pulling Tony deeper.

The buzz in Tony’s ears fills his head, shimmies beneath his already singing skin, finding its way to his cock and hole. Between Stephen’s lips, he feels pressure building, flesh throbbing, stiffening. There’s a sudden spike of something sharp behind his balls, and Tony forgets to breathe and he fucking _whines_ as he comes down Stephen’s throat. He babbles something – fuck if he knows what, only that he calls his lover baby – rides the crest of the climax that hits him so hard that he shakes and shivers as it passes, taking what feels like an eternity for the aftershocks to end.

Gradually, he comes back to himself. He’s softening in Stephen’s mouth, still making half-aborted attempts to find friction.

Damp with sweat, the Doctor’s hair curls at the edges. His eyes are screwed shut, and his neck is corded from the strain of holding the uncomfortable position for so long.

As he pulls out, steps away, Tony tangles his fingers in his hair, forcing Stephen upright on his knees.

“Tony,” Stephen says, eyes still closed, his voice husky after such violent use, ridiculously sexy.

 _That’s it._ That’s the inflection in Stephen’s voice that all this theatre has been for. He’s not just begging, he’s broken and pliant. It’s a sound that Tony longs for even if he has no defences against it.

“Say the word,” Tony drops to his knees behind him.

“Rihaee.”

As Stephen slumps to the floor, exhausted, coming to rest on his chest and shoulders, ass still high in the air, the bands that hold him fade from crimson to amber, then white as they dissolve like flecks of stardust. Tony kneels up behind him and admires his property.

An expanse of pale skin is laid out before him. Stephen’s back is like the rest of him, lean and lightly muscled, flawless but for the scars of battles that he still refuses to talk about. At the base of his spine there’s a line of beaded perspiration that Tony kisses away.

“Lower,” Stephen husks.

Tony would be well within his rights to teach him a lesson, leave him hard and wanting just for that one word. But he’s hazy and post-coital, therefore in a mood to indulge.

He pushes a finger into Stephen who tenses, hissing a profanity, and insinuates a hand between his lover’s legs. With the other he grasps Stephen’s prick. It won’t take much if the high _ah-ah-ah_ sounds he’s making are anything to go by. Five strokes, maybe six, and Stephen is spilling over Tony’s hand, dripping thick cum onto the rug.

 

*

 

Later, as they lie in bed, Stephen says, “You know that you called me pretty baby, just there at the end. Right?”

Tony kisses him lazily, “Shut up or I’ll do it again.”

 

 


End file.
